It is common practice for a contractor to bore a plurality of vertically extending, cylindrical holes in the earth for various purposes such as the accommodation of concrete piers, pylons, or the like which are to be used as foundations or supports for buildings of various kinds. It is fairly common for construction codes to require the inspection and approval of the location and depth of the holes before they can be filled with the foundation material. On many occasions a contractor will bore the holes as required but the inspection and approval thereof may be delayed for a substantial period of time. In this event it is not uncommon for the walls of some of the holes to crumble or otherwise deteriorate or for sand or other debris to be blown into the holes. When this occurs it is necessary to remove the sand or other debris so that the depth and condition of the holes will conform to specifications and so that the bottom of the holes will be flat or horizontal.
In many instances the nature of the ground or the closeness of the holes to one another prevents the utilization of a tractor or other power apparatus from being used in removing material from the bottom of the holes, so the operation must be performed manually. Hand operated apparatus proposed heretofore for clearing debris from holes has been less than satisfactory.